


Alpha

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Captain Rand gets coffee.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Entering orbit around Mrennenimus IV, Captain,” Lieutenant Sulu tells her from the navigation console. Janice nods her head in acknowledgement, even though he’s facing forward. Most of the bridge crew is—the planet’s a particularly pretty one, rotating down below them in colourful swirls of pink and yellow clouds washing over its many blue and green oceans. Uhura’s reported it as M-Class—despite the kaleidoscope effect of its atmosphere, it should be perfectly breathable by human standards. It should prove most interesting. Because scans show it as uninhabited, they’ll have no limitations. The geology and botany departments will have a field day. She’s already running through the away team in her mind, deciding who will have the fun of visiting it with her. 

She’s interrupted by her yeoman’s deep voice offering, “Your coffee, Captain.”

“Thank you.” Janice turns to take the steaming mug from him, not meaning to divert her eyes from the view screen, but then her gaze catches on him anyway. It lingers, as it so often does. James Kirk is an exceptionally handsome man, and she always enjoys the charming smiles that he flashes her. She’d almost think he was getting cheeky from the way his eyes twinkle when he serves her, and for a brief second, her mind entertains the pure fantasy of giving in to that. 

Then she reminds herself that he’s only a yeoman. He still has a long way to go in the service. He’ll get there eventually. He’s intelligent and responsible, from what she’s seen so far, and he makes a mean cup of coffee. The fact that he’s pretty is neither here nor there. It’s really none of her business. She’s a full-grown captain with more important duties. 

She takes a few sips, savours the warm brew on her tongue, then hands the cup back to Jim. She rises from her chair and announces, “Mr. Spock, you’re with me.”


End file.
